Exercise is known to be an important part of a healthy lifestyle. A variety of portable exercise equipments have emerged that permit a user to perform a limited range of exercises which may include exercising only one or a few portions of the body. Most of such exercise equipments are designed to work out certain groups of muscles by constraining the motion of the user. Additionally, it is practically not possible to control the intensity of the stress exerted with available portable exercise equipments.
In order to perform full body workout or different types of exercises using available portable exercise equipment, a variety of different independent equipments would be required that, in total, would be bulky, heavy, costly, and not practicably portable. Thus, a user wishing to engage in different types of exercises may need to acquire multiple pieces of exercise equipment, taking up home space. A gym seeking to provide a wide range of exercises needs to purchase and position many different types of equipments, also occupying available space. Aside from the space limitations, installing or configuring multiple machines also engenders other deficiencies such as time required for set-up, specialized training of gym personnel or individual user, learning period for the users, maintenance, cleaning, and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable exercise apparatus that is relatively compact, and that can be used for more than one type of exercise targeting a specific or various muscles and muscle groups. Also, there is a need to provide a portable multi-propose exercise system that assists the user in making smooth, targeted movements during the workout in a controlled and safe manner.
The above information is presented as background information only to help the reader to understand the present invention. Applicants have made no determination and make no assertion as to whether any of the above might be applicable as Prior Art with regard to the present application.